Many aircraft include sophisticated avionics, which include many sensors, processors, software, electronics, and other components to enable successful control of the aircraft. The avionics are hardwired in aircraft and directly interface with many external sensors and external electronic systems of the aircraft. The avionics are tailored to a particular aircraft to accommodate interaction with the particular aircraft's hardware and other systems using preconfigured communication protocols. In addition, these avionics are often tuned to specific flight capabilities of the aircraft that the avionics are deployed in. For example, avionics may be tuned to a specific aircraft having known flight capabilities to enable avoidance of a stall, warnings related to threshold maneuvers, and so forth.
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) may use different propulsion systems, different avionics, different power sources, and different sensors depending on an intended use of the UAVs. For example, to perform a specific task, a fleet manager may select a particular UAV that is ideal to perform this task while considering the different configurations of UAV available to the fleet manager. To enable use of an optimized UAV, the fleet manager must have multiple different UAVs available from which to select. This may require a large fleet of UAVs, which may be cost prohibitive to some organizations.